


Amazonian Comfort

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Self indulgent and pointless, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Risa helps Otani feel better when he gets sick for an important basketball game.
Relationships: Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Amazonian Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself (lol) back in January when I binged the series in one week. Figured there's no harm posting it. The fandom's kind of dead but someone out there might find (hopefully enjoy) this.

Risa leaned against the wall of Maido Academy’s gym, eyes locked on her boyfriend on the court. Only he wasn’t exactly the superstar he usually was. He kept having to pause periodically to catch his breath and he was running slow, and there were times the ball was stolen from him and he couldn’t get it back, no matter how hard he was clearly trying. Nobu seemed to notice this. 

“What’s up with your boyfriend, Risa?” Nobu said sharply, eyes staring straight ahead. Risa just shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Maybe he’s just having an off day?” Riza said.

“He better get it together. Aren’t the championships this weekend?” Nobu thought for a moment and gasped. “As in tomorrow?”

Tomorrow afternoon was the first game for the team that would determine if they continued into the next round. If they lost, they were out. If they won, they would continue. This was arguably the most important game of the whole championships.

Risa sighed in concern. “I wonder if the stress is getting to him. I might have to give him an idiot punch later to get him back under control.” She said.

“You better. Not only for his sake, but the whole team’s. And by that, I mean Darling.” Nobu said, swooning dramatically.

Risa laughed a little as the buzzer buzzed, signaling that practice was over. She gathered her belongings as Otani gave the team one final pep talk before dragging his feet over. He said nothing, only gesturing to Risa to head out the door. Nobu and Risa looked at each other in worry before Risa followed behind her boyfriend to the walk to his house. Once they were away hearing distance of anyone at school, Risa cleared her throat warily.

“Are you okay, Otani? You looked a little slow out there.” Risa asked carefully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Otani snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up more.

“You could hardly keep up!” Risa frowned. “What’s going on with you?”

Otani rolled his eyes. “As if you could do any better!”

“I didn’t say anything about me! I was clearly talking about you!”

“Why bother? I’m perfectly fine!”

“You’re not usually that...subdued on the court, Otani. If something’s wrong, you know you can talk to me.”

Otani grimaced and waved off whatever Risa was about to say next. They walked in an uncomfortable silence, except for the sounds of Otani sniffing and clearing his throat. When he ran a hand under his nose, Risa couldn’t hide her worry anymore. “Hey, look at me,” Risa stopped Otani and forced him to look at her. “Are you crying?”

“Of course not!” Otani said, voice cracking a bit at the end. This didn’t help his case, so he decided to just tell the truth. “I’ve had to sneeze for the past ten minutes.”

“Then sneeze?”

“If it were that easy, I would, idiot!” Otani gave a tired sigh. Risa dug through her handbag and pulled out a small travel-size pack of tissues.

“I don’t think anyone’s around.” Risa said with a gentle smile, handing Otani the pack. He raised an eyebrow, but sighed and blew his nose anyway. That was either a good thing or a mistake, because he was finally able to sneeze afterward.

“ _hh'iTSCZUH!! Hh'tSchhu-uh!”_ Otani blew his nose again, this time with a raspy groan.

“Hey, are you getting sick?” Risa asked. 

“No!” Otani said defensively. “Just tired, that’s all.” His voice sounded stuffy.

“Then why do you sound so gross?”

“Not any grosser than you. And can you quit yelling at me?”

“I’m not yelling, honest. Do you have a headache or something?”

“No. I just get irritated when amazons raise their voice at me.”

“I’m not raising my voice!” Risa yelled, earning a wince from Otani. She immediately kicked herself and softened her expression, gently tugging Otani’s arm in the direction of his house. “Sick or not, you’re clearly tired and need to go home. You’re going to go to bed early tonight to be well rested for your game tomorrow. So no staying up late playing games, got that?”

“You do that, idiot! Not me!”

It wasn’t long before the two were in front of Otani’s house. Risa had made sure to pick up their pacing.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Otani muttered, eyes on the ground and cheeks red. He turned to unlock the gate when he felt Risa’s hand on his shoulder.

“What? No goodbye kiss?” She teased.

“Disgusting.”

“How is that disgusting? We’re dating, are we not?”

Otani gritted his teeth and got his tiptoes, then kissed Risa on the cheek.

“If you’re not sick, then why don’t you kiss me on the lips?”

“Oh shut up.”

Risa just laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the game. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

~

“Otani!” Risa’s voice boomed through Otani’s room as she slammed his door open. “I need a word with you!”

Otani shrank himself completely submerged behind his comforter, silently cursing his luck. 

“Will you explain to me why I went all the way to the game, made gear in your honor for all of us to wear, only for you to not even be there? Why did Nakao have to be the one to tell me you were sick at home? You couldn’t have at least sent me a text or called me or something?”

Otani peeked his head out. He looked awful. His hair was messy and his cheeks were red and his face was pale. “I didn’t want to tell you because you’d rub it in my face that you were right.” 

“Hey, I’m not heartless, you know! You think I’d be happy about you being sick?”

“How nice of you,” Otani chucked a throw pillow at Risa. “Now get out!”

“Ow!” Risa yelped. “What the hell was that for?”

“Idiot! Get out before you get sick too!” Otani turned over so his back was to her. Risa didn’t abide.

“You’re an even bigger idiot for thinking I’d leave you right now.”

“Fine. Do what you want. Just don’t come crying to me when you get this too.” He said this weakly. 

Risa hummed in victory and sat on his bed. “Let’s start over and be a normal couple. How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Otani dramatically flopped over to face Risa. “That was so disgusting! I think that made me sicker!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Seriously, just tell me what’s going on. If you’re sick enough to miss the game, it must be bad. Right?”

Otani sighed and looked away. “I woke up with a 38.9 fever. My mom forced me back into bed without any chance of arguing. Which means we probably lost because I’m the best player so we won’t even make it any further. It’s all my fault.”

“I’m not gonna give you a punch because you’re sick. But it’s not like you got sick on purpose.”

“Kind of,” Otani crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling on his back. “I’ve been sacrificing sleep for extra practice. Guess it bit me in the ass.”

“But still. You were just trying to help your team. It’s not like you had bad intentions.”

Otani shrugged.

“There’s nothing you can do about it now, so just relax. You should be focusing on resting and getting better, not things you can’t control.”

Otani gave the smallest hint of a smile. “Thanks Risa.”

Risa smiled back, but it soon faltered as something dawned upon her. “Oh no! I rushed straight from the school here so I didn’t even bring anything! Are you hungry? You want me to make you something?”

“I’m fine, really.”

“No you’re not. Do you want some tea for your throat? I could buy you some medicine. What do you want, Otani?”

“You.” Otani blushed and looked away. 

“Really?” Risa brightened up.

“Geez, don’t make that face. I’m just saying, I already took medicine so I’m just waiting for it to work.”

“You must be bored, then,” Risa concluded. “What kind of games do you have? We could play some.”

Otani reached his hand out and grabbed Risa’s arm. “You idiot. I need to rest, not play. My body hurts too much for that.”

“I see,” Risa thought for a moment. “Turn over.”

“Hm?”

“Did I stutter? I said turn over.”

Otani reluctantly did as told and laid so his back was to Risa. He immediately relaxed when he felt two gentle hands massaging his shoulders and upper back. “For a giant, you have surprisingly gentle hands.”

“Shut up and save your voice.”

Otani felt his whole body go limp as he leaned into Risa’s touch. He relaxed until he fell asleep and Risa smiled in content with her work. She noticed him shiver and wrapped the blankets tighter. She wrapped her arms around him tightly to keep him warm. Hey, if she gets sick, she’ll get to miss school.

Risa felt her phone vibrate and checked the text from Nobu-chan: “By some miracle, we won!”

Risa smiled. That’d be a good surprise for Otani to wake up to later. Hopefully it would cure him.


End file.
